Candy
Were you looking for Candy's counterparts: Cindy, Old Candy, The Cat, or Shadow Candy? FNAC= (also known as Candy the Cat) is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. Before Five Nights at Candy's was planned, Candy was simply a fan made Five Nights at Freddy's animatronic created by Emil Macko. Appearance Candy is a blue animatronic cat that wears a red tie and has red cheeks. He also has purple eyelids, black and dotty whiskers. Old Candy and Candy also have a similar appearance as they both are blue cats with pointy ears. When he moves off stage, he has white glowing pupils. Additionally, sometimes his iris can go smaller, depending on the situation Candy is in. Locations Candy will be standing next to Cindy in the Main Stage; sometimes, Cindy will roam off stage with Candy still standing. Candy then will be standing in front of the Cindy cardboard display in the Main Hall 1, then he will either stand in front of Chester's stage curtains in the Secondary Party Room, to then stand in front of what seems to be a Candy the Cat-based arcade machine in the Arcade Area, and after that, will go to the Backstage 2 to stand around the middle of the area, and finally end up at the left doorway in the Backstage 1. Candy might also go to the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2, and finally stand nearby the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Once he is blocked by the door, he will return to the Main Stage. Behavior Candy and Cindy are known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than any other animatronics, other than Blank. Candy can be seen at either doorway with glowing white pupils. If the player doesn't close the door in front of him while he is by one of the doorways, Candy will soon jumpscare the player. Candy also has the ability to jumpscare the player while a power outage occurs. Unlike Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, Candy will wait outside The Office while the head lamp light in The Office is flashing. Soon after the light is gone, Candy jumpscares the player. Trivia * In the first promotional teaser of Five Nights at Candy's, Candy's head seems to be fatter and wider. This is most likely because of a illusion due to the shadow. * Originally (as shown on Emil Macko's Tumblr posts) Candy didn't have red cheeks, dotted whiskers, or his red tie until later. * This Candy seen in Five Nights at Candy's is a V2 as seen on Emil Macko's Imgur page. ** In his V2 version, Candy has more texture. He is also not as glossy any more. * Candy has the most jumpscares. He has three jumpscares in total. * Sometimes when power outage, Blank can sometimes jumpscare the player even when Candy is supposed to. ** Candy could also jumpscare the player even after when Blank breaks the window. * The jumpscare animation used in Candy's jumpscare after power outage is similar to a jumpscare animated by Emil Macko as seen in here and here * In the Night 4 cutscene, it is revealed that Candy and Cindy are both made in 9/25/1987. * Candy's nose on the poster in The Office honks when clicked. The same goes for Cindy, except she has a higher pitched honk. This is the similar Easter egg that also occurs on the whole Five Nights at Freddy's series. |-|FNAC 2= Candy, also known as New Candy or Withered New Candy, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state. Appearance New Candy is a blue cat animatronic with a white belly and face. He has brown eyes, red cheeks, a red tie, blue eyelids and black and dotty whiskers. He has a more round body compared to New Cindy who has a curved body. New Candy looks similar to the normal Candy overall, but with a few tweaks. His joints no longer appear to clip in the suit parts. The teeth that were sharp are less sharp now. He also has more rounded feet. However Withered New Candy is the same as New Candy but broken. His left eye is gone, exposing the endoskeleton eye. He is also missing the white part of his left ear and parts of the left side of his head. His right arm's covering is nearly completely gone while parts of his upper left arm is exposed. Some of his tie and most of the lower half of his belly is also gone. His upper left leg appears to be missing part of its covering too. Behavior Candy will become active, starting on Night 3, and moves through the building and sometimes tries to enter the office. If Candy is in the office, the player has to use a telephone in another room so Candy can leave the office. If the player doesn't take action, Candy will draw closer twice and soon jumpscare the player. He can jumpscare, if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. He will start in Cam 016 on Night 3, Cam 013 on Night 4 and Cam 014 on Night 5 and Night 7. Candy seems to visit the office more often then Cindy, as well as move more quickly than her. Trivia *At first, most people through he was a withered version of the Candy shown in the first Five Nights at Candy's game. This was later proved to be wrong; he is a withered version of a newer version of Candy. *He is 1 of the 5 characters that are guided by the phones ringing sound, the other ones being Withered New Cindy, Blank, RAT and The Cat. *New Candy appeared at the beginning of the Five Nights at Candy's 2 trailer with New Cindy. *Because of his and New Cindy's different appearance from the original Candy and Cindy, some people thought that the game was actually a prequel to Five Nights at Candy's. This was disproven at the release of the game. *Emil Macko confirmed that he created a new body for Candy FNAC 2. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen latest-36.png|Candy in the main menu screen. latest-38.png|Candy twitching in the main menu screen. latest-30.png|Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Output EcLNpz.gif|Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Candy.png|Candy from the Extra menu. Gameplay Five nights at candy s official cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Candy and Cindy in the Main Stage. Candy cam 1.png|Candy in the Main Stage without Cindy. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91utuv.png|Candy in the Main Hall 1. Candy cam 2 dark.png|Candy in the Main Hall 1, dark. Candy cam 5.png|Candy in the Main Hall 3. Candy cam 5 dark.png|Candy in the Main Hall 3, dark. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91uss4.png|Candy in the Main Hall 2. Candy cam 3 dark.png|Candy in the Main Hall 2, dark. Candy cam 4.png|Candy by the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Candy cam 9.png|Candy in the Secondary Party Room. Candy cam 9 dark.png|Candy in the Secondary Party Room, dark. Candy cam 8.png|Candy in the Arcade Area. Candy cam 8 dark.png|Candy in the Arcade Area, dark. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91vl1c.png|Candy in the Backstage 2. Candy cam 7 dark.png|Candy in the Backstage 2, dark. Candy cam 6.png|Candy in the Backstage 1. Shiny eyes left door.gif|Candy at the left door. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Candy at the right door. Candy_jumpscare_left.gif|Candy's jumpscare from the left door. Candy_jumpscare_right.gif|Candy's jumpscare from the right door. Candy_jumpscare_power_out.gif|Candy's jumpscare after the power outage. Cutscene Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy from the Night 4 cutscene. Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png|Candy and Cindy staring at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu candy semerone.gif|Candy on the main menu Fixed Candy Extras.png|New Candy from the Extra menu Candy Extras.png|Withered New Candy from the Extra menu Gameplay 1453.png|Candy in Cam 011. 156.png|Candy in Cam 012. Candy in Cam 13.png|Candy in Cam 013 Candy in Cam 14.png|Candy in Cam 014 Candy in Cam 15.png|Candy in Cam 015 Candy in Cam 16.png|Candy in Cam 016 Candy in The Main Hall (1).png|Candy far away in the office Candy in The Main Hall (2).png|Candy nearing the player in the office Candy in The Main Hall (3).png|Candy close to the player in the office Candy jumpscare (1).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Candy jumpscare (2).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the office Minigames 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png 734_Candy_without_tie_minigame.png Candy_minigame.gif Miscellaneous Teasers Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Candy in the first promotional teaser. Tumblr np83gurLMp1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Candy or Cindy by the Right doorway. Fnac gj thumb.jpg|Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's icon. Tumblr_nwjbdoOBNo1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|New Candy from the first teaser of the second game. FNaC2.jpg|Withered New Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's 2 icon. In-Game Candy cindy posters closeup.png|The posters of Candy and Cindy in the office. Candy reflection night 6.png|A close up of Candy's reflection in the Night 6 ending screen. Candy_reflection_night_6_dark_rotated.png‎|A close up of Candy's reflection in the Night 6 ending screen. It was rotated and darkened, so Candy can be seen better. 612.png|Candy's plush that appears after beating Night 6. Candy Plush FNAC 2.png|An image of the Candy plush that sits on the the right side of your table in the Main Hall. Candy Plush FNAC 2 brightened.png|A brightened version of the image of the Candy plush from FNAC 2. Tumblr Tumblr nfetx3wvqY1tlqf51o1 1280.png Candy tumblr 2.png Tumblr nfg8t0hPlu1tlqf51o1 1280.png Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o2 1280.png Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o1 1280.png Tumblr nfi0dao8Mi1tlqf51o1 1280.png Candy tumblr 7.png Tumblr nfjibljUMz1tlqf51o1 1280.png Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o4 1280.jpg Candy plush dirty.png Tumblr nlrvx2BluZ1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg Candy paper plate.png Tumblr nnkgh6sKfg1tlqf51o1 400.jpg Tumblr nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1 1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png Imgur N1s166kh-1.jpg 9a8Tqbfh.jpg R2aBFtIh.jpg GIFS Rzgql.gif|A progression of the early model of Candy the Cat. rzleh.gif|Emil Macko testing the "rigged" Candy the Cat model. rzlxl.gif|Candy's early jumpscare. rzmmp-1.gif|Candy's second early jumpscare. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Withered